great_teacher_onizuka_gtofandomcom-20200213-history
Lesson 1: Eikichi Onizuka Is Here!!
" " is the first manga chapter in Tohru Fujisawa's Great Teacher Onizuka manga series. Summary The series start with an interview session, where 3 interviewers are reading a resume of an interviewee. They start commenting about how unusual it is, that the interviewee has also included his past 83 police convictions. One of the interviewer remarks that this is the first time he sees such things, and concludes that the interviewee must be completely mad. Suddenly, the interviewee, who looks like an escaped prisoner, says that honesty is his principle. But one of the interviewers says, even if he's right, at least he must take care of his appearance, so that he looks more impressive to the interviewers. Then we zoomed-in to the interviewee as he says that his appearance is his trademark. Here we start to learn about the main character of this manga, Eikichi Onizuka, and his hobbies are peeping and extortion. Then, in a fine day at Kichiyouji Tokyo, Onizuka is sitting near an escalator, complaining about his failures in the job interviews and such, while peeping at schoolgirls in miniskirts. He has a lot of rejection letters, he even think of opening a job fair. He thinks about his ambitions: women, fast cars and unlimited money, and how unlucky he is since he come to Tokyo after dropping out of high school, even after graduating from the University of Eurasia and how he end up peeping up on girls' miniskirts at the place he is now. Suddenly, while he is smoking, 2 punks call out Onizuka, but he doesn't seem to care about. The old-man impersonation is very funny. Then the punks accuse Onizuka of peeping, and threaten to beat him up and send him to the police, if he doesn't buy them AirMax shoes. Hearing that, Onizuka punches the streetlight beside him, pull out the wires, and asks them who will be beaten now, either himself who is a karate expert ( 2nd DAN black belt ), or those sorry punks who don't know how to choose their victims. After a little while, in a new panel, Onizuka is showing off his new AirMax shoes and also his 5 million yen pocket money, given to him by the badly beaten punks. Onizuka also comments that he has always wanted those shoes anyway, and thanks them for getting him a pair. As Onizuka gives them some pointers about life in this world, 2 policemen appear behind him without Onizuka realizing it. As he turns around and sees the 2 pissed-off men in uniform, he becomes nervous and barely makes it away by hiding under a lorry. After the policemen were gone, he slowly emerges from under the lorry, only to be greeted by a sinister remark from his best friend, Ryuji Danma riding a motorcycle. They start exchanging insults, but anyway Onizuka follows Danma on his motorcycle. Danma wondered if Onizuka is the 22 years-old jackass he knew, since that one wouldn't stupidly go below a lorry, while Onizuka hurls more insults at him. :) After a barrage of insults, and a brief exchange of 'hiss', they both start to reminisce how fast time has gone by. They talk about how they attacked a biker gang with just wooden swords as weapons, and also how they burn up a police patrol car. Onizuka recalls how strong they are as a team, even cheating death countless number of times. Until now, after 6 years they have been in Tokyo and become adults, not kids anymore. Danma rejects Onizuka's opinion, saying that the man behind him ( Onizuka ), still sit on a motorcycle with his legs opened, just like before. Onizuka then tries to make excuses, but Danma wonders if they should go to the party with their current attires... The party is actually held by Eurasian University Karate Club, where Onizuka is the captain, at a restaurant. There, both Danma and Onizuka are treated royally, with lots of food on the table, even though both of them doesn't really like the club members' manners very much. One of the club members is giving his speech, wishing Onizuka good luck in finding a job, then starts to suck him up before Onizuka lashes at him. Onizuka then says that the party doesn't go as well as he wants; the plan is that Onizuka wanted to invite lots of nice chicks and turn this party into a brothel, but the plan failed because only ugly women came here, and of course he avoids them like plague. He then lashes out to the rest of the party for being too noisy, and then adds that this is what he always hates about an all-men club. Some customers in the restaurant starts to complain about the noises, plus some comments that Eurasia University is a low class university. Onizuka remembers when he first entered a bachelor club ( ?? ), he was forced to eat ramen in a single gulp as orientation, and in the end he end up beating them until he himself became tired. Suddenly one of the club members asks Onizuka what's wrong about an all-men club. He also adds that it's their traits anyway. Onizuka replies that those very traits are the things he hated, and proceeds to beat the hell out of that revolting club member. Danma then asks Onizuka if he can find any new leads in his search for jobs, and Onizuka says he doesn't, and if he had any, he wouldn't be here with those bunch of sweat-smelling men. The badly beaten revolting club member then asks Onizuka again on what's wrong with being smelly, just to be beaten again by Onizuka. Across the restaurant, 2 men who look like yakuza ( Japanese mafia ) are staring at them. That time, Onizuka started complaining about his unfulfilled ambitions again, and that he should take the Tokyo University entrance exam instead of Eurasian University's if he was to use a stand-in anyway. One of the yakuza is still staring intently at them, and Danma becomes nervous about it. He tells Onizuka about that yakuza, and Onizuka tells him just to ignore them, or else he will become one of them too. Suddenly, for the 3rd time, the beaten club member suddenly announces that he will take care of Onizuka, and he will be loyal to Onizuka all his life. Onizuka, angry now, shouts at him to shut up, and goes on beating him again.... After the party, they go to a park taking same fresh air. Onizuka comments about how fast the TV station ( where he has sent his job application letter ) mailed the rejection letter to him. Then he starts to blame his university, for being so low in standard, thus when heard that someone is from there, everyone will avoid like anthrax spores. He thinks that after graduating from any university, he can get the life he coveted most, but has been proven wrong. Then Onizuka realizes that maybe he has done something wrong in the past, and asks Danma if he does. Danma then asks him back what make him think so? Onizuka then commented on how Danma himself has become so successful, that after 6 years in Tokyo, Danma managed to graduate from a technique university, and now having his own workshop and become the boss, just like Danma has always wanted to do, while Onizuka himself goes nowhere. Danma then reminded Onizuka about their vows they made before coming to Tokyo. Onizuka then has a flashback. It shows Onizuka and Danma looking at boats at Shonan Port, when suddenly Onizuka speaks of an idea of going to Tokyo, and become a respected man. Danma really likes the idea, and Onizuka goes on to say that he ( Danma ) sure will. In the next scene, Onizuka is shown working at a construction site. He starts to daydream again just to be scolded by his supervisor. Onizuka then comments that he should not disturb a man when he's having his manly dreams. Suddenly Onizuka hears his name called, he turns around to see 2 of his biker friends. One of them asked Onizuka to go to their motorcycle convoy parade, but Onizuka declines, as he has work to do and anyway he is already 22. By then his supervisor is very angry, but was ignored. Slowly, Onizuka succumbs to his friend invitation, and just leaves, and in the next panel, he is seen leading a big group of bikers in a parade. After that, his friend thanks Onizuka for leading the convoy and showing off his moves, and asks him to go again next time. After they left, Onizuka realizes that he forgot to return the rented videos. He resigns himself of paying the late rental fees. And in the next panel, Onizuka room is shown, which looks like a typical bachelor's room. Onizuka then spend the night watching aerobic exercise videos. The next day, Onizuka ends up at the place where he's peeping. He wonders if he will spend his life doing just this, and if he should make that place his home. He doesn't realize that someone is approaching him. He started to think about ways to change his fortune, like changing his provocative hairstyle, but having second thoughts about it. Someone asks Onizuka for a lighter, and he just give it to HER without turning his head, too occupied with his own thoughts. That 'someone' asks him if he is peeping, and Onizuka admits that he does. Then only he realizes that he is screwing himself with that answer and turned to look at the 'someone' just to see... .....a beautiful girl student smiling next to him, with a cigarette in her hand. That girl's name is Erika Nakajima (webmaster note: please bear in mind that she hasn't introduced herself, but just letting you know and easy for me when making this summary). Nakajima, smiling, asks him if he has seen her panties. Onizuka is really stunned, his cigarette falls off his mouth. Nakajima then makes the conclusion that he must have seen it, as she wore a mini skirt. Again, just like when those 2 punks messed with him, he pulled up his old-man expression again, and try to deny Nakajima's accusation. Nakajima then asks Onizuka to stop his denial, as she knows he has seen it anyway. So she wants a reward for that: for Onizuka to treat her lunch. At the restaurant, Nakajima comments that she's full, and her stomach will burst if she eats more. Onizuka is concerned with her taking too much food in a single session, and asks her if she's ok. He starts to worry about his wallet. She gives the OK signal and wonders if it was alright for her to eat this so much food, for just peeping. Onizuka says ok, anyway it's good for her growth, while thinking of her as a big-eating bitch. Nakajima then asks Onizuka if he's working, and Onizuka lies by saying yes. Onizuka then makes a speech about how lucky he was, as it's hard to find a job, especially if coming from a bad university. Nakajima then asks if he has a lot of money, and he says yes again ( a lie as he only have 700 yen left at that time). Then she asks what car he has, and Onizuka lies again by saying he drives a Porsche, just like everyone in his field. He then silently slams himself for taking this too far. Nakajima shrieks with delight upon hearing that, then asks about his job. Onizuka, lying again, says that he was a drama serial script writer, and one of his works is the drama "Long Vacation" ( webmaster note: this drama really exists, it features Tomoko Yamagutchi, Takuya Kimura and Yutaka Takenouchi and some others that I forgot ). Nakajima then recalls that the drama was supposedly written by a woman, but Onizuka interjects that he used a pseudonym. At this point, he wonders what the hell makes him doing this, but comforts himself by the fact that maybe he will never see her again. Then Nakajima laments about how 'lucky' Onizuka is, compared to her. Only at this point, she introduces herself, and so Onizuka does, asking her to just call him Eikichi. Onizuka then starts imagining what will happen if this damsel in distress becomes his girlfriend. Nakajima then bids goodbye to Onizuka, saying that next time they meet, he must take her in his Porsche. Onizuka is appalled by her words and tries to explain, but Nakajima has just got off before he manages to do it. In the next scene, Onizuka' karate club hold a joint party with Minaka Seiran University karate club. As a result, some ugly-looking women also join in the fray. At this time, Danma isn't present. While all the patrons cheer before starting to drink, Onizuka just sits with an angry look in his face. One of the club members asks if he's ok. Onizuka tells him to mind his own business or be beaten. The club member then asks Onizuka to enjoy himself as this party is held especially for him. He then shows some very-ugly women for Onizuka to choose. This event pisses him off, he beats all the male members of the party and went out. Outside the party site, Onizuka is cursing at their stupidity, and blames himself for lying to Nakajima about the Porsche. He tells himself that he should have told "Benz" as an answer instead as he can borrow it from some weird friends of his. Suddenly his pager beeps, and it reads that Nakajima wants to meet him. Onizuka then promises to tell her the truth, but when he arrives at the place ( Onizuka' peeping site ), he is shocked to see that she is crying. Nakajima seems to be relieved to see Onizuka coming. In the next scene, a young man is chatting with his girlfriend via mobile phone, in his roofless BMW at a traffic light. Then Onizuka kicks the door of the car, shocking the young man inside. Onizuka then offers his AirMax for the BMW, or else he will put the shoes in the young man's mouth instead. With the BMW and the spectacles from the young man, he then drives to fetch Nakajima, saying that he will be her company for the night. Nakajima wonders why it was a BMW, and Onizuka interjects to say that he have 2 cars, and that was normal for the people in his 'field'. Onizuka then plans a sinister plot, and silently tells her that it's her fault for crying in front of him. He wants to 'sacrifice himself' ( guess for yourself what this mean ) to know how high school students nowadays thinks. Nakajima starts to lament again on how contrasting their fortune are, and starts praising him and saying that his girlfriend is lucky. Onizuka quickly interrupts her by saying that he doesn't have any, and thinks that he only have an old motorcycle and 32000 yen yearly income. Nakajima then starts to tell him that earlier in the day, she quarreled with her boyfriend, and then proceeds to lash her boyfriend, exposing his weakness, and how lucky she is if her boyfriend is just like Onizuka himself. Onizuka is silent when he hears Nakajima's tirade, but suddenly he suggests ( with a perverted face ) to come to a good KTV ( Japanese calls their karaoke lounge with that name ) that he knows. At the so-called 'KTV', Nakajima is singing and smiling happily, while Onizuka is praising how good her voice is. After she finishes, she exclaims how good that place is, so comfortable and also have a free beer. She then praises Onizuka for knowing such a good place, because even her house is near, she has never known such place exists. Onizuka replies by saying that this is his first time too. Then he asks if Nakajima really knows what this place really is. Nakajima answers that she knows this place isn't a KTV, but a love-hotel ( webmaster note: hotel that are opened for it's patrons to have sex, rented by the hour ). An embarrassed Onizuka then asks if her boyfriend will mind both of them coming to a place like this, and she says no, as she hates her boyfriend anyway. Onizuka then turns silent like he was full in thought as Nakajima starts to sing another song. Suddenly Onizuka asks Nakajima if he is fit to become her boyfriend, and Nakajima is taken aback with that question. Onizuka starts to remove his stolen spectacles, as he ask Nakajima to just forget her abusive boyfriend. Onizuka then promises that he will not hurt her heart unlike her boyfriend now. Nakajima was speechless. Slowly, Onizuka put his hands on Nakajima' shoulders, and as Onizuka's head lowers near to hers, her pager beeps. Nakajima take it out and read the message. Onizuka is puzzled by the message ( the message was " I'm out here" ). Suddenly Nakajima darts to the window, and outside of the hotel, under the rain, there was an old-bald-fat-short man with round spectacles standing and looking at Nakajima. Onizuka asks her if that man is her father, but to his horror, Nakajima climb out of the window and leap off the building. As she fall, she cries loudly "Teacher". Onizuka's horror is turned into a shock. She lands right on the old man, and she is crying as she smooch him over and over, calling him teacher. The old man apologizes, but Nakajima replies that it was her faults. Suddenly it's dawned to Onizuka that the old man is her boyfriend, as they both make up and walk away from the hotel to make love, leaving a stunned Onizuka behind, whispering the word 'teacher'. In the next scene at Danma' workshop, Danma is ridiculing him for letting Nakajima be taken away by her teacher. He exclaims that he actually never think such things could have happened. He then reminisces about their days in school, where one of their teachers also married with his student. Onizuka doesn't react to any of Danma word's, and he begin to worry. Danma then starts to calm Onizuka, saying that he should just forget his dream and find another woman instead, and if needed, just tell her to dress like a high-school student. Onizuka suddenly starts to speak, to Danma's shock. Onizuka then promises to Danma, that he wants to become a teacher, teacher that will be remembered for a long long time, to become a legend...... References *https://www.miyabiaizawa.com/manga/1.php Category:Manga Chapters